


Tiny Tiny

by 616tao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616tao/pseuds/616tao
Summary: Something very amazing is happening on Yao & Ivan one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My English is poor, please forgive my broken gramma. Thank you very much! Love ya!
> 
> PS:have a nice watching journey!XDDDD

The guy who is still in his dreams suddenly chills, and then, he comes awake.  
The frozen air in the high concentration makes Yao to wake up. When he opens his eyes, he turns around and checks the other side of the bed at first. The pillow and the mattress beside him are still sunk, even the rug is still seems like someone is using it, but the guy which should be there is disappeared. So he watch the end of their bed by the way, the oscillating fan is still standing there and oscillate it’s head like an old man who is disagree everything. Without seeing and turning his body around, he stretches backwards his arm and gets the AC controller from the night table. 26℃, actually it is not a very low temperature. The straw mat under his still keeping his body temperature, the rug of him is still in a normal state. The big white T-shirt and the shorts which take the place of the pajamas are still in their place, of course there does not have any painful feeling on his body. That shows that the huge amount of exercise “lose weight item” was not happen last night, because he really can’t sure he was black out or not.  
Maybe Ivan was awake… He says this to himself. But how did he wake up?  
What the hell! Which f**king thing makes the temperature so low? During thinking, Yao turns his body around. Suddenly, he sees something is standing behind the table lamp, on the night table. Something round and white, just like a snow ball which is shaking once and again.  
The difference of temperature tells him that the tiny thing is the prisoner who makes him woke up in chills.  
At that time, a tiny tiny head suddenly comes out from that “snow ball”.  
“Yao…” the frozen disappeared in a second, the sobbing tone takes the place of it.  
“What’s going on with you?” Yao uses his finger top to touch the soft hair of Ivan.  
“I DON’T KNOW!!!!” the tiny body shouted. “I AM ALSO VERY HELPLESS!!!”  
“Okay, okay… Hold on, please. Calm down first, okay?” He takes out his mobile phone during saying these things to Ivan to make him calm down.

 

“Hello. There is Kirkland.”  
“Good morning! Mrs. Jones!”  
“…”Some seconds silence later. “DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT? Did you ever think about the time difference first?”  
“Just a half past ten! Why are you going to bed so early, teenager?” Yao sneer.  
“I’m at home right now.”  
“Oh yes! You are AT home—” now Yao is just like a drama queen. “You think I don’t know you are at NY now? Too young too simple! Sometimes naïve!”  
“……”  
After winning the battle, Yao keeps asking. “What did you do this afternoon?”  
“I… I did nothing… Ouch! S**t…”  
“Okay…” Yao sigh. He can image what was happen. “There is something happened on my hubby, do you know something about it?”  
“What’s wrong with him this time?”  
“Umm… He shrinks…”  
“What???”  
“Umm…He is just as tall as a pencil now.”  
“？？？”

OLD PANDA：【Photo】  
MEAN GENTLEMAN :？！What！  
OLD PANDA：【I AM VERY HELPLESS .jpg】  
OLD PANDA：【I AM VERY HELPLESS .jpg】  
MEAN GENTLEMAN：I am also have no idea about this…  
OLD PANDA：Can you give me a hand？  
MEAN GENLEMAN：Please give me some time to have a try…  
OLD PANDA：Okay! Now it is your case~ ：）  
OLD PANDA：I nearly can’t wait to see you XDDD

Watching Yao’s head portrait turns to black, Mrs. Jones sigh.

After hanging up, Yao turns around and stare at the tiny, akimbo, and then, sigh again.

Okay… Let’s see what we can do now. Maybe I should find something for him to wear first…  
“Are you cold？”  
“Just so so. QLQ”  
“Hold on, I am going to find some clothes for you.”

Minutes later, Ivan dresses up the toy’s clothes. The tiny maidservant cloth is surprise very fit on Ivan’s body. Yao smiles after watching Ivan’s funny dress.

 

-End-


End file.
